Arianna Granger, Malfoy, or Riddle
by lucyheartifilla21
Summary: Hermione granger is transformed back into Arianna Malfoy who is sent to Tom Riddles time as Abraxas Malfoy younger twin sister


Chapter 1: Time to change the past

Hermione Granger felt something at the bottom of her trunk and pulled it out – and gasped. It was the Time-Turner that Professor McGonagall had given to her four years ago – in third year.

"Wow, I thought I'd lost it." Hermione said softly, staring at the sparkling hour-glass. It looked magnificent now, having saved two lives. She sighed as she turned it around, should she try to see if it still worked? She could just turn it back two hours… just to try.

No harm would be done, anyway.

Placing her fingers on the hour-glass, she turned it two times… she felt her world spin (Yes! It worked!), people around her looked blurry but then after a while, she felt herself plunging downwards. She screamed for help but her world went black.

His Head Boy badge gleamed under the torches in the corridors as he walked briskly and smartly down, passing snoring portraits.

He knew he'd be Head Boy, it was obvious enough. He thought about that, smirking. Being Head Boy gave him more power than everybody else – he could now hold his meetings even more privately.

_Thud._ He turned when he heard a sound.

What was that? He moved cautiously towards the direction of where the sound came from.

Weird, He thought to himself when he caught sight of somebody lying on the ground near the Quidditch pitch. It was a student – apparently he saw the Hogwarts uniform.

"Excuse me," he said in a soft but firm voice. "I believe it's already an hour after curfew…" He trailed off as he neared. It was a girl.

She was a new, he could tell from her tie and robes, but he had never seen her around school before. She looked his age and had long, brown hair and she was definitely passed out.

He stood over here, staring down at her. There was _something_ he really did not like about her. The feeling was very strong but he could not make out what exactly did he not like.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared down at her, considering whether to take her to the Hospital Wing, or just let her die here? The latter sounded very good…

But finally, he forced himself to bend down and pick her up, then he headed towards the Hospital Wing… not that he wanted to, but he_was_ Head Boy after all.

The girl forced herself to open her eyes. She jumped when she saw a woman staring down at her. "You feeling all right, my dear?" She helped the girl sit up.

The girl stared at the woman, where was she?

"Um," She tore her eyes away from the woman's face. "What- what happened?"

"Oh, dear, girl. You were found unconscious near the Quidditch pitch, do you remember what happened?"

Unconscious? She felt puzzled. Ok, maybe yes – but where was this place?

"I… don't suppose you remember." The woman said slowly. "Never mind, it's okay. You should get lots of rest now… Ah, Mr. Riddle, come over here please."

_Riddle?_ The girl's head snapped up just as an extremely handsome dark-haired Slytherin boy entered the Hospital Wing. His Head Boy badge was so gleaming she had to look away for a moment.

"My dear, it was Mr. Riddle who brought you up here." The nurse said to the girl as she came towards her.

She couldn't stop staring at Riddle. He was very handsome… those eyes. She felt herself melting under his gaze, but there was something she _really_ didn't like about him.

Something that put her off, but what was it?

Tom stared at the brown-haired girl; she was sitting on her bed (with the pillows propped up) and was in a daze.

God, this girl was really crazy. He moved his gaze over to Madam Pomfrey who was looking at the girl with a look of sympathy on her face.

"What's your name, my dear girl?" The school Healer asked the brown-haired girl gently. The girl glanced up at her, startled. She caught Tom's eye and she looked away immediately.

He scowled.

"What's your name, dear?" The Healer asked again.

"I-I don't know…." The girl stuttered slightly.

"Ah, well that's okay." Madam Pomfrey said again. "Well, I think Mr. Riddle has something to talk to you about…?" she glanced at Tom. He nodded and moved his gaze over to _Ariana_.

"Huh? Why?" the girl squeaked at Madam Pomfrey but she didn't seem to have heard her. Tom sighed impatiently and the girl looked over at him. She seemed very frightened of him.

"I'm _Tom Riddle_." Tom said, forcing himself to say the name he hated so much. "Headmaster Dippet has asked me to help you as you seem…" his eyes lingered over her for a moment. "to have lost your memory."

"Lost my memory? No, I haven't!" the girl said, staring at him. "I still remember my name."

"Oh? Then what is it, may I ask?"

"Um… uh I…"

Tom felt himself starting to dislike this girl more and more. All she cared about was her ego. "Okay, whatever." he said, sighing impatiently. "Anyway, we found this." He held up a small chain. "It says: Arianna Malfoy on it."

"You people searched my body?!"

"No, _Malfoy._" Tom said, narrowing his eyes at her. "It was around your neck and it seemed that something broke off from it… but your name's still carved here."

"My name…?"

"Arianna Malfoy, as so it seems."

Ariana glared at him, his arrogant drawl was making her feel like punching him – no matter how handsome he was.

But she still didn't know who she was, besides this… _Arianna Malfoy._ "So what are you suppose to do?"

Tom stared at her, scowling. Then the Hospital Wing door swung open and in stepped the Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore.

"How is she, Tom?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

"She has awaken, Sir." Tom said, stepping aside so that the two older wizards could take a look at Hermione.

"Good evening, my dear." Headmaster Dippet said to Hermione. "Do you have any recollections of anything?"

Hermione just shook her head. How many times did they all have to ask her that question? If she remembered, would she still be sitting here?

"Sir, have you found out anything about her?" Tom asked. Arianna shot a glare at Tom, who returned it with no hesitation.

"Apparently not, Tom." Dippet said. "But you'll help Miss Malfoy around school… until she regains her memory."

Tom mentally sighed. This Malfoy girl seemed annoying enough and he had to help her. But he said quietly, "Yes sir."

Professor Dumbledore handed Arianna her wand, "Here's your wand, Miss Malfoy, it fell out of your pocket, I believe, when Tom was bringing you up here."

"Yes and thus I think I'm the one that saved your life." Tom said, smirking at Arianna, who glared back at him.

"Have a good rest, Miss Malfoy, good night." The two older wizards said and left the Hospital Wing.

Tom watched as Arianna stared at her wand. "You don't remember how to use it, do you?"

Arianna narrowed her eyes at him, "Haven't they already told you that I've lost my memory?" she snapped.

Tom drew back slightly, no one had ever spoken to him like that before… but he had to control himself. "Fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'll be back tomorrow for you – don't go anywhere unless Madam Pomfrey or I say so."

Arianna rolled her eyes. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"Good night." He said sarcastically and swept out of the room.


End file.
